happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Penguinity War
'Penguinity War '''is a two-part holiday episode of HTFF. Plot Part One The episode opens with the view of a Christmas display in a store window. Suddenly, a mysterious dark figure breaks through the glass. Perching on the roof of a building, the figure is quickly revealed to be Nightfall, who has stolen an expensive diamond ring in a box. After putting it in her pocket, she surveys the town with a pair of binoculars until seeing Dr. Flop looking into another store window. Dr. Flop stares at what appears to be a glowing red star-like crystal at the center of the display. After turning his head to ensure nobody's watching, he rushes into the store and blows a hole through the roof. Nightfall watches in shock as a large blimp hovers overhead, dropping a ladder for Dr. Flop to make his exit, the crystal in his grasp. Nightfall catches sight of the crystal and hopes to get it for herself, so she swoops towards Flop. Under attack from the swallow, Flop demands for the ladder to be pulled up. As he ascends, Nightfall flies after him, but the dastardly walrus drops a bomb at her. Nightfall manages to survive the explosion, but at a terrible cost - her wing, head and tail feathers burn off and she is loses the ability to fly. Her fall is thankfully cushioned by a heap of snow. She could only watch as the blimp disappears in the night sky, the crystal's glow still visible against the mist. The next morning, Nightfall marches home, still in despair over what the explosion did to her. She stops in her tracks when a trio of penguins slide past her. Icy introduces himself and his teammates Eggy and Arcticus to Nightfall, who they believe is another penguin. He goes on to explain that their nemesis is up to no good and aims to use a powerful gem for his latest plot. Arcticus spots the damaged store as well as flipper prints on the nearby snow, concluding that Dr. Flop has already been here. Nightfall realizes she could use the penguins to get back at Flop and take back the crystal. Freezer catches up with the gang to share exciting news, handing out mysterious invitation cards to a holiday party with a map to the location. The penguins continue sliding on the ice and Nightfall slides after them. Eventually, the penguins find themselves in front of a cabin on a snowy mountain peak. Nightfall catches up, shivering from the cold. Inside the cabin are a bunch of other penguins, including Walter, Glacier, Waddles, Squishy, Munchkin, Hopper and Icee, all having received the samy invitations. Everyone loudly greets Icy and his comrades. Nightfall sits in front of the fireplace to warm herself. She sips a cup of hot cocoa, while Icee sits next to her with a slushy. Kingly makes a sudden grand entrance, but doesn't gain as much attention. Just as Nightfall could relax, she looks out the window to see an eerie red glow in the sky. After putting on some winter gear, she goes out to investigate. In the distance, Berg puts a hat on a snowman, when the ominous blimp appears overhead. As the blimp descends, part of the ground opens to reveal a huge secret entranceway, to Nightfall's shock. Berg's snowman falls in and Berg quickly snatches his hat, clinging to the edge with his right arm. The door soon closes, cutting him in half. A secret lair is revealed inside the mountain. Dr. Flop exits the blimp to meet with fellow evil-doer Devious, in addition to Flippers and Spot. He shows off the crystal and shares evil laughter with Devious. Flop begins discussing his plot, unaware that Nightfall has snuck inside and is listening to every word. It turns out Dr. Flop was the one who made those invitations and built a robot duplicate of Freezer to hand them out. He aims to wipe out all the penguins on earth using the crystal, which is now part of a superweapon. Nightfall gasps, unwittingly blowing her cover. She attempts to fly out of the lair, but fails. As she is pinned down, Devious knocks her out with a gas mask. Part Two Nightfall awakens in an ice prison along with Freezer, who was kidnapped by Dr. Flop. He tells Nightfall to reach into his pockets for something to free them. Nightfall does so, but finds nothing useful. Back at the party, the Freezer robot is offered hot cocoa by Eggy, who accidentally spills it. The robot malfunctions until its head pops off, exposing itself to Icy and his comrades. The robot's head becomes a bomb and Eggy frantically looks for a way to dispose of it. He ultimately throws it out the door just as Snorkels is about to enter. He is blown to pieces once the bomb detonates. Nightfall finds a walkie-talkie in Freezer's pocket and uses it to call for help. Dr. Flop swipes it from her, but he is too late. Icy, Eggy and Arcticus break into the lair to free their friends and put a stop to his plans. Spot and Flippers side with Dr. Flop. Luckily, the other penguins also arrive for the battle. Eggy attempts to melt the prison bars with a flamethrower, but the fire somehow freezes and Spot slaps it from his hands. Waddles takes the frozen fire and sticks it into Spot's mouth. The fire thaws and burns his head. Eggy then uses his breath to do the melting. Dr. Flop blasts his freeze ray at Icee and Kingly, freezing them solid. As Icee licks his way through, Munchkin is about to be the next target. Arcticus bravely takes the shot instead. Icy kicks Dr. Flop in the side, knocking him out cold. Eggy, all out of breath, finally frees Nightfall and Freezer. Flippers proceeds to shoot them with a bazooka, but Freezer blocks it with a grenade. The explosive result sends Flippers flying through the surface of the mountain and being skewered on the tip of a decorated tree. Nightfall finds Dr. Flop's superweapon dismantled and the crystal nowhere in sight. That is, until Devious reappears wearing an armored suit powered by the crystal. He fires beams from his monocle, disintegrating Walter, Kingly, Glacier and Waddles. Icy, Freezer and Eggy carry the frozen Arcticus to safety with the other survivors. Nightfall tackles Devious from behind, bashing him with an icicle until his armor cracks. The fight causes the lair to begin crumbling. With little time to escape, Nightfall prepares to take the crystal, but then notices Dr. Flop still laying motionless. While Nightfall is distracted, a falling icicle shatters the crystal to bits. Hungry for its power, Devious eats the shards. His stomach glows red before gruesomely exploding. Witnessing the lair crumble, Icy and his friends assume the worst. Miraculously, Nightfall emerges from the snow and drags out Dr. Flop with her. Dr. Flop awakens in surprise that he was rescued by the ones he sought to destroy. However, he remains upset about his foiled plans and demands to know why penguins are so popular during the holidays. Santa Claus makes an unexpected appearance in his sleigh to explain the truth. According to him, penguins once lived in the North Pole and made toys in the workshop, until they were replaced by elves and moved to the South Pole. Santa departs, leaving gifts for everyone, even Dr. Flop. Later in town, the penguins gather around a Christmas tree. Dr. Flop finally decides to open his gift, which turns out to be a stuffed walrus toy. For a moment he pauses, looking at his gift with teary eyes and a smile - then goes back to his evil ways when he prepares to fire his freeze ray at the crowd. A recently-thawed Arcticus sips on hot cocoa while Eggy uses a hairdryer melt the ice around his feet. As Icy and Nightfall sit together, Nightfall realizes her wing feathers are starting to grow back, so she takes off in flight, much to everyone's surprise. Nightfall attempts to steal the star on the tree, but accidentally drops it on Dr. Flop, killing him before he could attack the others. Deaths #Berg is sliced in half. #Snorkels is blown apart by a bomb. #Spot's head is set aflame. #Flippers is impaled on the tip of an evergreen tree. #Walter, Kingly, Glacier and Waddles are killed by a beam Devious' laser eye. #Devious is blown to pieces after eating the crystal. #Dr. Flop is killed by a Christmas tree star. Trivia *The title is an obvious reference to Marvel's ''Infinity War. *A screenshot of Dr. Flop looking through a store window contains three easter eggs: Clockwork, the cursed idol, and Cub's toy train from Kringle Presents. *Much of the cast consists of penguin characters. *For the second time since Penguins Only, Snorkels is once again mistaken for a penguin. *Devious' death somewhat parallels Splendid's death in Gems the Breaks, as both characters die from ingesting a powerful gem. *This is the second Christmas episode Nightfall stars in, after The Nightfall Before Christmas. Gallery Penguinitywar2.png Penguinitywar.png|Nightfall survives the big bang...but at a cost. Penguinitywar5.png|Everyone is here. Penguinitywar4.png|These guys are tired of penguins getting so much attention on the holidays. penguinitywar6.png|Devious is the new Thanos. penguinitywar7.png|The greatest (and probably only) gift that Dr. Flop has ever recieved. penguinitywar8.png|Nightfall can fly again! A Christmas miracle. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes